kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marx
Possible Quotes: It took a lot of work, but I pulled out each individual line out from his cutscenes from KSSU. I had to go through each cutscene like 10 times because it took awhile to get every word and punctuation perfect. I couldn't decide on which to use. Help decide: *Can you make peace between the sun and moon? *You need to ask the giant comet NOVA for help! *Well, I want to control Pop Star! *I did it! It all went according to plan! *It was all according to my perfect little plan! *I got the sun and moon to fight. I got you to go into into space... *So Now Pop Star is mine! All mine! I vote for the second-to last one, btw. -EmptyStar i like the first one, thats the only one thats the same in both versions. Illogic armada 20:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Number 3! Nevertheless, Marx is cool.-gumbal1 (Kirby equivalent of Chuck Norris is this) Number 4 -King Doo The last three put into show Marx's personality the best. But, that's just my opinion. Max2 :I vote for the last one. BrawlFan181 20:01, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::... but now that I look at it I think 4's better. BrawlFan181 20:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Number 7 is the best, i suppose. --Armorchompy (talk) 16:17, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Marx kinda creeps me out.Masta pikmin 03:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Good,he's supposed to. lol Marx Wraith 17:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) lol, Marx is Mark in the japanese version he is marx in the english and in the german he is callled Max-guest Hahaha, yep I bet everyone here doesn't know that english names are exotic sounding in Japan, hence the common english name Mark.....but here of course it sounds pretty bland, so thank NOA for taking the spelling error in the Japanese version of The Arena and making it a reality over here. lol. Marx Wraith 05:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Marx controls popstar!!!!! Marx is kinda weird looking =) yes, yes he is... SUBST:User:Epicpokemaniac/Sig (talk) 20:49, September 25, 2012 (UTC) A New Cameo Appearance A statue of Marx's original jester form, complete with his ball, is one of the things Stone Kirby can transform into in the new Kirby's Return to Dream Land (Along with other new additions like the Dragoon statue and the Triple Star Cane/Star Rod/Power Paintbrush statue). This should probably be added into trivia. 06:18, October 28, 2011 (UTC) What If What happens if Marx appears in Kirby: Right Back At Ya as an evil sorcerer with limbs? Do you want his antagonist role to be minor or major (as in a populer villain)? 19:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "Marx Music" is "cisuM xraM" Am I the only or does his battle theme sound the same played in reverse? Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 06:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Conspiracy Confusion?????????????????????????????????????? Marx is supposed to be split in half at the end of KSSU. It's fair enough he reappears after KSS since KSSU is a remix of KSS. But in the Kirby Master video in KRTD, he is not only alive and in one piece, but he is in the jester form you first see him in in both games. How is this possible? Also, he is in the crowd and seemingly happy. Along with what Magolor says about the Lor in KRTD, could there have been a hand behind the scenes in the summoning of Nova that was not Marx and possibly was controlling Marx? As I mentioned on I think the Dark Matter talk page, in the cutscene Magolor Soul seems quite purple which may have a relation to Dark Nebula, which may be Dark Matter, and Dark Daroach? Are there even multiple Marx's made by the unknown power I mentioned earlier? 00:46, December 10, 2012 (UTC)a random person (I like making Dark Matter conspiracy theories) :Sigh. We don't need to question the motive and actions of every final boss. This series is made for children to understand, and Nintendo doesn't usually hide things. I've said it once and I'll say it again: We need to stop focusing on such trivial theories about Dark Matter and pay more attention to the information given right to us. NerdyBoutKirby Fiery Christmas! 21:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. Fine. : 03:25, December 30, 2012 (UTC)a random person Good Job on the Trivia! Wow, there is a lot of Marx trivia! #NotASuggestion Axew13 (talk) 20:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC) : Hashtags? Here!? Oh man, its the beggining of the end!!!! (its actually an octothorpe) Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) About the render in the page image Would somebody mind if I swapped the renders from Ultimate? I think the winged form would work better for the page image, mostly cause the regular form Marx one looks... I'm gonna be honest really unpolished. I know it's an official render but I think the winged form would work better as the Page Image. I wanted to change this but figured it'd be better if I asked for permission before doing that. Kirb Star (SmashLawler) (talk) 18:45, January 11, 2019 (UTC) :I'd be fine with that. We usually display that form with the wings in the infobox anyway. Iqskirby (talk) 19:10, January 11, 2019 (UTC) :It's been edited now, thanks for the permission! :Kirb Star (SmashLawler) (talk) 19:31, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Speaking of the infobox image, would it be okay if I added an image for his normal form in the infobox? You know, like how we did with Hyness and Morpho Knight? And specifically, his Star Allies version? Because...uh...as mentioned above, his normal form in Ultimate is severely lacking in polish, even though it is the most recent one. Though, I understand if we still have to use that one. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:56, January 26, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :I'd be fine with having images depicting his "normal" and "boss" forms in the infobox, but I feel like having them from separate games would be rather conflicting. Iqskirby (talk) 15:56, January 26, 2019 (UTC) ::I can see where you’re coming from, they’d obviously look different as they have different styles, but it’s still the same character. Not to mention that this will eventually happen to Hyness once new artwork of him from a game he’s in is shown. This might also happen to Marx as well. Since we are usually up to date with the artwork in the infobox (though that doesn’t really line up with what I’m asking to do, mostly ‘cause his Star Allies one is higher in quality and polish), we’re bound to have artwork from two different games in the infobox, unless one has artwork of both forms. But, oh well, I suppose this means we should use regular Marx’s artwork from Ultimate, right? Just making sure. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 20:22, January 26, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :::I'd personally prefer that if we keep two images, that they be from the same game/art style. If the Ultimate render bothers you enough, we could opt to use just his Star Allies artwork, however that'd also imply that we prioritize Kirby series artwork over Smash Bros. artwork, and thus would have to change the infobox images for others for consistency purposes (probably just Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede). Otherwise, we use both Ultimate images. I'll leave it up to you which option you'd prefer: leave it as is, have both Smash images, or change back to Star Allies, but have to perform similar changes to relevant pages to reflect this preference. Iqskirby (talk) 21:57, January 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::Hm...I’m not quite sure. I mean, they ARE the most recent artwork from an official game they appear in. I was just simply asking because I thought Marx’s Ultimate render wouldn’t be the best image that people would first see on his page. Oh well. Ultimate it is, then. Oh, and one more quick question: what if the thing I said prior were to actually happen? Would we keep the old images so they match with each other, or would we have to replace one with the most recent? Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:43, January 27, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan First find a way to put captions on a template with a gallery image, then we'll talk. GunPowderHell (talk) 15:11, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :You need to calm down and stop being so adamant. Iqskirby (talk) 17:12, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Star Allies Marx in Japanese version: still a villain? So, I saw multiple sources clarifying that in Japanese sources it was stated that Marx became a Dream Friend simply because the threat posed by Jambastion was too great to ignore, so he sided with Kirby to stop it, but he still remains a villain (or something like that). Whoever can read Japanese (like you, Kaialone), can anyone clarify is it true or not? Because I need to be completely sure (also because I wrote that info in Marx's page on Russian Kirby Wiki, so I want to make sure it won't be false). I=-Vanya-=I (talk) 03:24, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :I can't seem to find anything within his pause screen or Guest Star descriptions that imply that. While I wasn't putting my full effort into it, they seem to convey the same message that the English ones do. However, his description on the Japanese website seems to imply that he's not all good, with one statement roughly meaning "What is he scheming this time?" Iqskirby (talk) 04:02, May 9, 2019 (UTC) I'm pretty sure his Japanese Guest Star screen is what people are referring to. Here is my translation, tho I didn't have time to make it as natural sounding as I'd like: "Hey, what are you plotting there behind my baaack~?" Unbelievable, but with a hearty "Ohh ho ho ho!", that clown of a final boss from 'Super Star' says "I must be going now", and jumps into the fray! Having sensed some daaangerous stuff from a distant planet, he goes "Get me in on this", and rides onward on his ball, aiming for the galaxy! The "Ohh ho ho ho" and "I must be going now" things are references to stuff he says in KSS, so I went with what the English version(s) had, they're alright enough. But as a you can see, far from what the English version is like, this one has no real mention of Marx being there to help specifically. He just seems interested in what's going on. Note that while the wording of "aiming for the galaxy" can mean "going to the galaxy", given the context here it's more likely to mean "trying to take it over", so if one goes by that, Marx is seemingly still plotting to take stuff over in his Guest Star story. However, the double meaning could be intentional, given the two-faced nature of the character. But yes, in any case, much less mentions of Marx wanting to actually help out anyone. As in, pretty much none at all. 09:51, May 9, 2019 (UTC)Kaialone (talk) :So, basically, I take this answer as "half-no": while it implies Marx is not up to good, it does not outright state that Marx is still evil. Well, pretty expectable, to be honest. Thanks for clarifying, and now I can safely rewrite Marx's page on Russian Kirby Wiki. I=-Vanya-=I (talk) 10:50, May 9, 2019 (UTC) i dont want that to be the case Captainstarfire13542 (talk) 22:21, May 15, 2019 (UTC) captainstarfire13542 Hey Captainstarfire, you don't have to be sad. It's still not explicit that Marx is doing anything truly bad, he's just definitely being a bit mischievious, and that's in his nature. In any case, it's still a Kirby game, and Marx is still hanging out with everyone as a pal, there's nothing wrong with personally imagining him as not being all that villainous in the end.Kaialone (talk) 08:49, May 17, 2019 (UTC)